The return
by HellFlames62
Summary: Alomst a year after sending Atem to the afterlife and Yugi Muto has only just gotten back into the swing of a life without his other self. However all that hard work is about to be destroyed when a fateful encounter forces him to face his past. DISCLAIMER: YAOI BOYxBOY IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

HF62: I hope you enjoy this little Puzzleshipping fic. ^.^

Kira: HF62 doen't own Yugioh or its characters, she only owns the fic.

Kikyo: please enjoy the fic.

Chapter I – Meeting again.

Yugi smiled as he watched his beloved friends have a heated discussion; he was thankful for the normality. No one had really talked about what happened in Egypt - what happened to Atem, to Yugi's other half – mostly out of consideration for Yugi. The teen had never been the same since sending Atem to the afterlife; he often spaced out, he rarely got any sleep, resulting in bags under his amethyst eyes, and his usual cheery demeanour had slightly darkened.

The multi-colour haired teen came to a sudden stop when he noticed an unfamiliar car parked outside the game shop. He snapped his head back over to his friends, who had all seemed to have noticed the flashy car. He heard joey make a small joke. "I thought only that jerk Kaiba was obnoxious enough to go into town with that kind of car."

Yugi let out a small laugh. "I think I'm just going home now, guys."

Tristan and Anzu exchanged concerned looks. "Yugi do you want us to come with?" Joey said.

Yugi gave a warm smile. "Thanks, but it's probably one grandpa's friends. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." With that Yugi waved goodbye to his friends and then entered the game shop where he saw his grandpa talking with another man, who seemed to be a good 20 years younger than the elder. Though Yugi couldn't see any way that his grandpa could know someone 20 years younger than him, the teen did notice that the two were talking in Arabic – must be someone from the archologies team. With that thought he approached the two men. "Hello, Grandpa."

The old man smiled. "Welcome home, Yugi. This is my old friends' son; Aknamkanon."

Yugi bowed and gave a big smile. "Hello. My name is Yugi muto." He then held out his hand which earned him a hearty laugh and then Aknamkanon shook his hand.

The Egyptian began to say something to Solomon in Arabic, but was motioning to Yugi. The elder smiled. "He says, it's a pleasure to meet you, and that he is sorry that he can't say anything to you himself, however he and I both hope that you will be able to take care of his son and show him the town."

Yugi politely nodded his head. "It's no problem." Aknamkanon looked relieved and then called something out in Arabic, Yugi could only assume that he had called his son.

Just as Yugi had thought there was another voice that said something in response and then Yugi noticed that the door opened. His amethyst eyes widened with happiness as he saw a familiar face; it was Atem! The teen had to refrain himself from hugging Atem as he was unsure if the other remembered him. Instead Yugi just gave Atem a warm, kind smile, resulting the other to respond with his own dazzling smile. He out stretched his hand. "My name his Atem Yami."

Yugi had been taken aback from the fact that his Egyptian counterpart had just spoken in Japanese. He was brought back when he heard a little cough, and he hurriedly took Atem's hand. "My name's Yugi Muto."

Atem gave an ever brighter smile. "I know. Your Grandfather talks about you often." A slight blush played on Yugi's cheeks. "Don't worry, it's only good things. I promise." The Egyptian chuckled – oh how Yugi had missed both the other's deep baritone voice, and his low chuckle, and before he noticed it he was staring, and had been caught out for it. "Is there something on my face, Yugi?"

"Oh, no. it's just that…. you look…. very familiar." Yugi blurted out.

Atem chuckled at the teen's reaction. "I get that a lot."

"Really?!" Yugi perked up.

"Well no, but I thought that you would feel better if I said that." Atem replied, a sheepish smile on his perfect, smooth, lips – oh gods this was going to be the hardest 'take care of one of my friend's offspring' missions ever.

That was the first thing that Yugi had thought, but then an even darker thought entered his mind. 'He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember the good times we had, nor the bad times. He had no memory of us meeting, of us duelling together, of the many times that he had been saved by Atem and vis versa.' With that thought tears pricked at the edge of Yugi's amethyst eyes and threatened to fall. Yugi quickly excused himself and ducked into the back of the shop and then into his room. Atem gave a worried look, told both his father and Solomon that he was going to see if Yugi was alright, and then followed after the teen.

Yugi threw his bag down, went over his desk and started at the pyramid, the tears streaming down his face as he silently sobbed. 'why now? I had just gotten back to something that resembles normality.' Just as Yugi was about to lose himself to his sorrow he heard a knock at the door. He glanced over to it, but made no movement towards it…He couldn't go out and look at Atem and know that he is the only one who remembers what they used to have. How special they were to each other.

There was another knock, followed by another. Yugi sighed, wiped away the tears and walked over to the door. The knocking stopped, as if the person knew that Yugi was right there and was patiently waiting for him to open the door. The teen partially opened the door to see Atem's worried face. "Yugi, is something the matter? You left so suddenly."

Yugi forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine. I just have some homework that I need to do."

"I don't want this to come across as rude, but I think you're lying. I don't think that smile is genuine." With Atem's words the tears were threatening to return and Yugi could feel a lump in his throat. Yami always did know when something was wrong, and when Yugi was forcing a smile. It made the teen feel even more alone. "Can I come in?" Yugi didn't reply, out of fear that his voice would break and the tears would fall from his eyes.

Moments passed and Atem showed no signs of moving. Yugi gave a weak chuckle – he always stubborn. The teen opened the door and stepped away, allowing the Egyptian to enter his room. There was silence as Atem scoped out the room, he then turned to Yugi and gave a small chuckle. "It's strange; I feel as if I have been in this room before." Yugi gave a meek smile as his reply. "It's so dark in here. Why don't we turn on the lights?" Before Yugi could stop him Atem had already found the light switch and turned it on, enveloping the room in light. Glassy amethyst eyes met with ruby red ones. "You have been crying. Did my father or I offend you?"

Yugi shook his head. "It's nothing like that…my friend has just recently passed, and you look like him. I guess that's making me a little emotional." Yugi figured there was no harm in mentioning it, since Atem doesn't remember anything any way.

The tan teen looked down. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know. I would like to be alone though, just to calm myself down." Atem nodded in understanding and was leaving the room when he noticed the puzzle.

He looked at it, then at Yugi. "How did you get such an artefact?"

Yugi looked over to the puzzle that he had just been crying over mere moments ago. "My grandpa brought it back from one of his archaeology trips."

"Fascinating. May I?" Yugi nodded. Atem walked over and picked it up, he felt something resonate within him as soon as his fingertips touched it's cool surface. "Very interesting." He mumbled. He then looked back over to Yugi. It was then that something akin to lightening shot through him and something in him was calling out to Yugi. Something was telling him that the person in front of him was a precious person and that he was to treat him well, and with that instinct Atem placed the puzzle back down, walked over to Yugi and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

At first Yugi was dumb founded by Atem's actions, but then returned the hug, the tears flowing down his face once more. Atem pulled away and wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes, he then kissed his forehead and then continued, as he muttered something in Arabic…no it was…ancient Egyptian. Yugi's eyes widened and he pushed Atem away, holding him at arms-length as he inspected the other. "Atem. Do you study the ancient Egyptians?" He shook his head and he continued to plant loving kisses on Yugi's forehead. "But you just spoke ancient Egyptian." Yugi wriggled out of Atem's embrace and grabbed a pen and some paper. "Could you please write something for me? Anything is fine."

Atem gave a confused look, both at the fact that Yugi had escaped his grasp and why he was asking him to write something down. However, he just smiled and took the pen in his hand. "Sure, anything for you." Another little blush crept onto Yugi's cheeks and he just looked out of the window. Atem chuckled at Yugi's reaction. "So cute." He whispered out. Once finished he tapped Yugi's shoulder and passed him the sheet of paper. "Here you go."

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened; the beginning was written in hieroglyphs then about half way through it goes into Arabic. "Atem do you know what you wrote in the beginning?"

The tan teen arched his eyebrow as he chuckled. "Of course, I would know what I wrote…" He paused as he took the paper from Yugi and scanned the first paragraph. He had no idea what any of those symbols meant. "Or not. What even is this?"

Yugi gave a small smile. "I'm not too sure, but I don't think that it's anything serious." He glanced over to the clock. "Oh it's getting late, I need to go to sleep now. It was nice meeting you Atem." Yugi said as he ushered Atem out of his room. Before said Egyptian could say anything, Yugi closed his door. The teen quickly walked over to his desk and picked up the paper a blissful smile on his face, as he read the hieroglyphs again; ' _I'm so happy that I could finally meet you again, Aibou. I'm sorry for making you wait so long._ _I love you._ '

HF62: I hope you enjoyed it.

Kira: Please remember to RnR :3


	2. Chapter 2

HF62: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kira: Here! *Give out cookies to readers*

Kikyo: Enjoy everyone! :3

Chapter II – Friendship & Confliction.

The next day Yugi was standing outside the school gates, waiting on his Egyptian counterpart. The teen had received a text message from Atem asking him to wait outside for him as he would like a tour of the school from him. The amethyst eyed teen sighed as he waited in the bitter winter air, his nose red from the coldness.

Just when he was about to walk into the school, he heard a commotion coming form the back entrance. Yugi ran over to the source and noticed a familiar Mercedes parked outside. Yugi rolled his eyes as Atem walked out and gave the girls a wink – was he always a lady killer? _'He'll be fine. One of the girls would LOVE to give him a tour, and I won't take that way from them.'_ With that thought Yugi began walking away, however he hadn't gone unnoticed as he felt someone tug on his arm and spun him around.

Fiery red eyes locked onto cool amethyst ones. "Hello, Yugi." Atem said, his deep baritone was as smooth as honey, and despite the fact that he hadn't talked to any of the girls, they all let out a squeal. Yugi flinched at the high-pitched squeals and, to his surprise, so did Atem. The Egyptian grabbed onto the smaller teen's sleeve and dragged Yugi as he ran away.

Two ran for what seemed like an eternity and once Atem was sure they had lost the horde of girls he let go of Yugi's sleeve and let out a hearty laugh. "Nothing like a bit of morning exorcize. Right Yugi?" There was no answer. "Yugi?" Atem looked over to his counterpart and noticed that he was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry if I ran too fast Yugi." Said teen didn't reply, instead he gave Atem the deadliest glare that he could muster. However due to his natural cuteness, he just looked like he was pouting. Atem chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm really sorry, Yugi. So, forgive me, this once." His voice was too sweet and his face looked like that of an abandoned puppy.

Yugi sighed and after regaining his breath he patted Atem's head. "I suppose, a little exercise in the morning isn't too bad of an idea." In hearing Yugi's words Atem perked up and nuzzled into the teen's neck. Flustered Yugi pushed Atem away and let out a nervous laugh. "T-the bell for school will go off soon. We should get you to your class."

The Egyptian was reluctant but his usual smile was quick to return as he gave Yugi his schedule. "Here you go, Yugi."

Yugi gave a little smile as he took the piece of paper, and his smile faded as he saw that Atem was in the same class as him. He wasn't ready to tell his friends about Atem's return…He wasn't ready to face this yet. In fact, somewhere deep down had convinced himself that the events of last night never happened and that he never actually read is other half's message.

Atem gave Yugi a worried look as it seemed as though he had spaced out. He placed his hand on Yugi's forehead and another on his own. "Do you have a fever?"

This pulled Yugi from his thoughts and he got flustered again by the close proximity he was to Atem's beautiful face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking your temperature. I know that this isn't really the best way for you, but it is what my mother used to do whenever she thought I had a fever." He smiled as he recalled.

It was then that Yugi realised something. "Is your mother still in Egypt? I didn't see her standing next to your father."

Atem pulled his hand away and looked down, and for a moment Yugi saw sadness cloud over those beautiful ruby eyes. "…My mother is no longer with us."

"Atem, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't know. Besides…" He cupped Yugi's cheek. "You have the same kind eyes that she had. You make me feel at ease…I know we only met yesterday, but it feels like I have always known you." Atem smiled, his eyes held a strong affection, his expression was so soft, and his smile was the most beautiful thing that Yugi had even seen.

Atem leaned in closer, and Yugi began to close his eyes and just as their noses met the school bell rung, bringing Yugi back to his senses. He pulled back, opened the door and looked back to Atem, his cheeks crimson. "W-we should get to class." Atem nodded and followed after Yugi to the classroom.

Once outside Yugi stopped. "You should wait here till the teacher comes, she'll take you into the classroom and ask you to introduce yourself." The tanned teen nodded his head and smiled as he watched Yugi enter the classroom, and once the door was shut he let out a small sigh. _'What am I doing? This isn't like me.'_

When he thought that, the teacher walked over to him, a kind smile on her face. "Shall we go in?" Atem nodded his head, and the two walked into the classroom, causing the once bustling room to fall silent, give or take the few murmurs.

Atem gave the class his most charming smile. "Hello, my name is Atem Yami. I look forward to learning with you all. Please take good care of me." Everyone was slightly taken aback by Atem's perfect Japanese and the murmurs grew louder.

The teacher gave another smile. "Thank you, Atem. Now take a seat." Atem scoped out the room, looking for where Yugi was sitting, but sighed when all the seats next to him where taken. He looked again and noticed a window seat in the back that was free. He walked over, placed his bag down and sat down, everyone in the classroom watching his every move. "Okay now everyone take out your English text books and open them to page 180.

The rest of the morning passed quickly for Atem, with everything being new and found that the knowledge being taught exciting. However, for Yugi it was one of the slowest mornings ever, and he was dreading lunch as he could feel his friends' confused gazes on him.

Once the bell for lunch sounded Atem was called out to the Headmaster's office and once he was out of the classroom Anzu, Joey, and Tristan all went over to Yugi's desk. Said teen gave out a small sigh as he thought of answers to give to his friends. Joey was the first to speak. "I thought that Atem was gone."

Yugi nodded his head. "He was. The duel was real."

Anzu nodded her head. "We all watched as he walked into the afterlife."

Joey looked down. "After we gave that big speech."

"But why would he come back now?" Tristan thought.

Yugi looked down. "I don't think he has. This Atem doesn't remember everything…though last night he had spoken in ancient Egyptian, but he didn't even know what he'd said. I got him to write something down and the first part was in hieroglyphs."

"Strange." Anzu said as she thought about what it could be.

"Do ya think he's the pharaoh's descendant? Or maybe he's the Pharaoh's reincarnation." Joey said. Everyone looked at him, eyes wide and mouths hung slightly agape. "What?" He paused and then it hit him. "Hey! Even I can have good ideas." Everyone laughed at Joey's reaction, and then he and Anzu began debating about the possibilities.

Yugi chuckled as he watched his friends bicker like old times. This was the normality that he had missed. However, it was short lived as Atem had entered back into the classroom and walked over, causing the group to fall silent. "Hello."

Yugi gave a small smile. "Hey, Atem."

Atem smiled at them all. "You're all of Yugi's friends. I'm Atem Yami-"

"Yeah we heard your intro at the beginning of class." Tristan cut him off, to which Yugi gave him a look that asked him to be nice.

Atem chuckled. "You're right."

Yugi looked at everyone and got a silent response. "Atem would you like to have lunch with us?"

Atem's eyes shinned as he looked at the group, he knew that they were still a little uncomfortable and he was touched by their kindness. He nodded his head. The group all chuckled at Atem's earnest reaction. Joey put his arms over his shoulder. "To the cafeteria!" With that they all left the classroom.

Lunch passed by quickly and Atem loved every second; everyone was so nice, he noticed that he was at peace with them, he wasn't putting on a forced smile or a fake laugh, and the best thing was that he wasn't worried about saying the wrong thing or having to think about what way he should carry himself. It was as if he knew everyone already, like he had always been a part of the group.

The rest of the school day passed quickly and Atem was in bliss. He had made friends and was even hanging out with them after school. Yugi glanced over to Atem and giggled when he saw the blissful expression on his face. _'When he's like this he's kind of cute.'_ He paused as his thought's drifted back to the ceremonial duel. They had done everything right, so why was Atem here? Was there another destiny for them? _'Whatever it is; I'm happy I could see him and spend time with him again…being able to touch him is a nice thing as well.'_ Yugi smiled as he continued to half listened to the teacher.

School finished and Yugi was walking with his friends, and Atem. They were all joking and even including Atem in the conversation, pretending not to know anything about him and asking him all sorts of questions, to which Yugi could see that Atem was happy for it. It seemed as though the Egyptian didn't have many friends while growing up. Anzu smiled. "So, tell us about your childhood. What was it like?"

Atem paused and gave a sad smile. "I didn't really have one. These are my first real memories. When I was born I was… unresponsive. At first the doctors thought I was dead, but when they checked for a pulse they noticed that I was alive…I was… sleeping. I stayed like that till I was 17. I opened my eyes for the first time, I met my parents for the first time, heard their voices…. heard my name." He took a shaky breath, and after a couple of moments, and kind looks form the group, he continued. "They taught me how to walk, talk, and how to function as a human being. The process was…. frustrating, to say the least. Everyone else my age could walk, talk, and were even developing relationships."

Everyone looked at Atem and gave him a group hug, while Yugi looked at him and felt a twinge of sorrow as he had a nagging feeling that the millennium items reawakening. "You poor thing. You missed out on your childhood." Anzu whispered, her voice shaky and tears fell from her eyes.

"Even rich kids have their struggles, huh?" Joey said, tears played at the corners of his eyes.

"Well you have us now." Tristan said, a huge smile on his face, but tears also threatened to fall from his eyes.

The tears that had been threatening to fall from Atem's ruby red eyes now streamed down his face. "Thank you, everyone."

Once everyone had calmed down Yugi and Atem said their goodbyes to the group and walked to the game shop, where Solomon greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome home Yugi. It's nice to see you again, Atem. How was school for you both?"

"Good." Yugi smiled.

"It was great! I've made so many friends, learned so many things, and everyone seems very nice!" Atem beamed, this caused Yugi to giggle at his earnestness – he was too cute like this, when his eyes are full of wonder, curiosity, and happiness .

Solomon chuckled. "Good to hear it. Atem your father will be by shortly to pick you up." Atem gave a curt nod and then followed after Yugi, who had gone through to his room. Solomon gave a concerned look. _'I hope he remembers something…I hope Yugi's not too distressed about this all... I'm sorry Yugi.'_

The multi-colour haired teen placed his bag down, sighed and gazed out of his window – he failed to noticed both Atem's entering and the slight golden glow emanating from the millennium puzzle. Just as Yugi was about to go back into the living room he was enveloped in a warm embrace. Atem had wrapped his arms around the other's waist and started swaying with him. Yugi turned his head, his cheeks crimson from the closeness between them. "A-Atem…What are you-"

A hand left his waist and a finger was placed on his delicate lips. "Shh, Aibou."

Amethyst eyes widened as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Yugi turned around, his glassy amethyst eyes met with sharp red ones. This was his other half. Yugi threw his arms round Atem's neck. Said teen chuckled and began planting gentle kisses on Yugi's eyes, stopping the tears from falling. "How? When?"

"I will explain later. For now, let us just relish in each other's embrace." Yugi nodded his head. He felt one of Atem's hands leave his side and cup his chin. Amethyst eyes never looking away from loving red ones, as Atem gently led Yugi's head up, their noses just barely touching, and then finally the little distance between them closed as Atem's lips melded with Yugi's soft ones.

The kiss was sweet, kind, gentle, and confirmed for Yugi that this was real – that he was kissing Atem. That Atem remembered him, and what they were. The kiss was everything that Yugi needed right now. Atem ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip, asking for permission, which Yugi was more than happy to give as he parted his lips allowing Atem deepen the kiss. After moments had passed the two separated, once air was needed. Yugi gazed into Atem's eyes and said Egyptian smiled lovingly down at the teen.

Just as Yugi opened his mouth they heard Atem's father shout something to him in Arabic. With that the puzzle's once golden hue disappeared and the fierceness that red eyes once possessed turned back into cockiness. Yugi looked up at Atem confused with the other's changed demeanour. "Atem, is everything okay?"

At Yugi's words Atem looked around, confused. He then glanced down and noticed the position that he and Yugi were in, a smile appeared on his face. "Yugi, when did you become so daring?" He teased. Said teen's eyes widened as he pushed him away, tears streaming down his face.

As the Egyptian moved to help Yugi, the smaller looked away and stepped back. "Please, just leave!" Atem hesitated but then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Yugi alone. The teen crumbled down onto his knees as he sobbed and let the tears fall freely. Then there was a knock. "Go away, Atem."

The door opened it and Yugi looked over and shot it a glare, however, he stopped as soon as he noticed that it was his grandpa. "Sorry to disappoint you." The elder chuckled, though his expression and tone of voice gave away his concern.

Yugi picked himself up and ran over to him. "I thought he had remembered me. I thought that he was back!" Yugi sobbed. Solomon didn't say anything, he just hugged his grandson, patted his back, and listened to all of his worries.

Kira: Awwwwww! Yugi! Big sis Kira will cheer you up!

Kikyo: *grabs Kira* No you won't.

Kira: b-but!

HF62: Yugi will be cheered up sooner or later.

Kikyo: *Looks back at readers* Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed it!

HF62: Please remember to R&R your reviews were soooo nice! :D


	3. Chapter 3

HF62: Hey, everyone!

Kira: We hope you enjoy this chapter of The Return. ^.^

The return Chapter III Memories hurt.

Atem sat up in his bed, yawned, and stretched. He was so excited for another day at school; no one treated him differently, he was learning such interesting subjects, the class were nice, and the most important reason for him; he got to see his precious Yugi. The Egyptian dragged himself out of his bed, a blissful smile on his face, he walked through to the bathroom and got himself ready. Once finished he looked in the mirror and smiled. Damn he looked good! As he walked over to his wardrobe he remembered the events of the night before. He had went over to Yugi's house and thought that it would be fun to sneak up behind the smaller teen and hug him from behind, he had thought of the many different ways that Yugi would react, each making him smile. The tan teen had then decided that he was just going to go for it, but as soon as he stepped foot inside Yugi's room, his world had turned black, then the last thing he remembers is holding Yugi in his arms, then seeing the tears in those beautiful amethyst eyes, and then finally the sorrowful tone of voice that had told him to leave.

Atem walked out of his room, deep in thought as he pondered the many reasons for the tears in Yugi's eyes, however, nothing added up. He let out a huge sigh and then entered the grand dining area. The hall was massive and could have easily fitted a hundred guests, the ceilings reached so high that it took tall ladders to let a normal person to reach and adorn the ceiling with decorations. Along the right wall were wide, tall windows that gave the perfect view to the beautiful garden just outside. The left wall was adorned with paintings of deceased relatives, and in the middle hung a massive painting of Atem's family; his father, who was stood on the right side, stone faced and staring straight ahead. His mother, who had stood on the left and was gazing lovingly at her son while her right hand was placed on the teen's shoulder. Then, finally, Atem, who was in the middle, a warm and gentle smile on his face as his piercing red eyes gazed forward. In the middle of the room was the grand dining table, which had been adorned with a white table cloth, a red table runner with a golden trim, white and gold centre pieces, the silverware had been neatly set out and the napkins had been pristinely folded.

Atem scanned the room for his father, only to be met with the sight of the head butler, who was standing next to the teen's usual seat at the dining table. "Ah, young master. For breakfast we have a grand selection of; traditional full English, porridge with raspberries and blueberries, and finally; Croissants with a rich chocolate dip." Atem smiled as he pondered the choices, settling with a full English breakfast.

As the tan teen took his seat he gazed out of the large windows of the grand hall, and out to the grand gardens, his thoughts drifting back to Yugi and why the teen would cry like he did. Was it his fault? Had he done something to upset Yugi? But then why couldn't he remember anything between entering Yugi's room to when his father called him to leave. As the thoughts swirled round his head and just annoying him more, he was pulled from his thoughts as the head butler approached. "What's the matter Charles?"

Said man gave a bow. "I am afraid that your father will not be able to attend breakfast this morning."

"Of course, he can't." Atem scoffed.

"My deepest apologies, sir."

Atem gave a bittersweet smile. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Charles. My father has had no time for me from the get go. He wasn't even there when I awoke from my coma. He pretended that I didn't exist for seventeen years!" Atem's voice grew shaky as he balled his fists. "My mother over saw both my wellbeing, while I was in a coma, and my education once I awoke…she never gave up on me." The teen balled his fists on his laps and bowed his head in an attempt to hide his tears, though Charles knew what Atem was doing and gave him a handkerchief. Atem let out a small sob as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"I know you miss Lady Yume..." He paused as he looked round the room, making sure that there was no one in the room. "But you cannot spend your whole life mourning her, Atem. She treasured you and wished for nothing more than your happiness. She wouldn't like to see you like this."

The tan teen looked over to the giant painting of their family and smiled as he looked at his mother; Charles was right, she wouldn't like to see him like this. With that he wiped the tears from his eyes, for the last time, took at deep breath, and then before he noticed it Charles had placed the plate of beautifully presented breakfast in front of him. Atem looked at the head butler and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Charles."

Said man gave a slight bow. "There is no need to thank me, young master. I was merely doing my job. Please enjoy your breakfast." Atem looked round the room, wondering why Charles had went back to being formal with him. He then noticed that the maids had entered the room and had started getting the hall ready for lunch, he sighed; his father must be having a lunch meeting with a client or something.

"Nonetheless. Thank you." Charles didn't reply, instead he just bowed again and then remained silent.

The rest of the day went by too quickly for Atem's liking. He had gone to school learned new things, spent break and lunch time with Yugi and his friends, though the smaller teen was avoided meeting the Egyptian's gaze, then finished the school day. He had been offered to go to the arcade with the group, however, as he was about to say yes, his father had called him and told him that he wanted him back as soon as possible. It was part of the reason why Atem declined, but the major factor was that the teen had noticed that Yugi wasn't ready to face him yet, and was just wanting to go home. Atem waved goodbye to the group as he entered the car, a warm smile on his face. As the car drove away the smile faded from Atem's face and he glanced back to Yugi; the teen was normally so cute, but today he was just sad; he hadn't spoken to Atem all day, and avoided all interactions with him.

Once they were at the mansion Atem went to open the car door, only to have it opened for him by the chauffer. He gave the chauffer a death glare as he exited the Mercedes. "I can at least open a door by myself." He snapped. The man bowed his head, stuttered out an apology, then hopped into the car and quickly drove off. The Egyptian glared at where the car had been mere seconds ago and cursed in Arabic. "Does he think I'm stupid?"

The teen walked over to the large front doors of the mansion and as he reached his hand out to grab the elaborate golden door handles, the oak doors opened, revealing a line of maids and butlers all bowing in the reception hall as they all said. "Welcome home, young master."

Atem muttered something, took his bag off, and gave it to the nearest member of staff, who gave a slight nod and then disappeared with the heavy school bag. The teen made no eye contact with any one, and avoided his tutors as he headed straight for his room. Once inside his room Atem closed the door, leaned against it and sighed. He had made it to his only sanctuary in this whole entire mansion, though it often felt like a gilded cage. However, here he could be himself, he could carry himself in whatever way he wanted, talked whichever way he wanted, and even dress the way he wanted. The tan teen changed out of his school uniform into black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and wore a leather choker, he let out a low chuckle; he was pretty sure that if his father saw him dressed the way he was that he would collapse from the shock.

Atem raised his arms over his head, crossed them and stretched. He then threw himself down onto this king-sized bed and gazed up at the red canopy above him. As time passed by Atem felt his eyes grow heavy and then finally, he fell into blissful sleep, where nothing could hurt him, where he could dream of sweet, cute Yugi.

Atem opened his eyes, though he wasn't met with the usual red canopy above him, instead he found himself in Yugi's room, but why was he there? The teen got out of the bed and noticed Yugi's huddled form as he sat at his desk. Worried Atem floated over to the teen…wait floated? The red eyes teen looked down and noticed that his feet weren't on the ground. He began to panic, completely forgetting about Yugi, who had been sleeping peacefully had now stirred and was look right at him. "Hey, Yami." Atem froze at the name, his expression gave away his confusion. "What's the matter?" Yugi said as he cocked his head to the side.

Atem held out a hand and shook it. "Nothing, I'm fine, Yu-" He stopped as he noticed that instead of his usual caramel skin tone, the hand that he held out was a pale pink…he was white?! No, he wasn't…but then. The teen shook his head furiously to rid his thoughts.

Yugi, who had been watching the whole thing laughed. "What's gotten into you, mou hitori no boku?"

' _Other me' what is he talking about?_ Before Atem could say anything, his mouth moved on its own as he spoke words that were not his. "Nothing. I'm fine, aibou." _What the hell was that?! I didn't say that!_ The smaller teen look satisfied with his answer. He glanced up at Atem, the gaze making him blush. However, the body….thing he was in didn't blush instead he chuckled. "What's the matter, Abiou? Is there something that you wish to say?" His voice was teasing, whoever it was knew Yugi, and knew that teen wanted to say something.

Prompted by 'Yami's' words Yugi looked down at his deck, which he had been shuffling for the past minute or so. "Are you ready for the ceremonial duel tomorrow."

'Yami' gave Yugi a small smile as he floated over, his hands reaching out and cupping Yugi's cheeks as he gazed lovingly into the smaller's eyes. "I am ready, Aibou. We have fulfilled our destiny, and as such it is time for me to move on." _I don't want to see this! I don't want Yugi to look at me like that, not while I'm someone else!_ Atem mentally cried as he was forced to watch as the scene play out before him.

Tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he held one of 'Yami's' hands. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you." 'Yami's' voice was so clam, and for Yugi, comforting. As such he began to fall asleep.

Before he dosed off Yugi gave 'Yami' a tired smile. "Good night. I love you, Atem."

With that everything went black, leaving Atem alone in the void, his red eyes, which were normally calm and confident, were now wide as dinner plates and showed his confusion, his mouth hung slightly agape. "Yugi said my name…Why? Who is this Yami and why does Yugi call him by my name?" As soon as he said that, Atem could see white strings, memories, though they were snippets and to Atem, as he is now, they didn't make any sense. Though before he could see anything else a sharp pain ran through his head. He grabbed his head, hoping that the pain would fade away. However, Atem then felt something tug at his ankles. He glanced down and was met with the sight of him, but he had black eyes and grey and black hair. The double ganger began to slash at his ankle and drag him down into the darkness causing Atem to release a blood curdling scream.

He shot up out of his bed, still screaming, and security guards and Charles rushed into the room. "Young master, is everything okay…." He paused as he looked at Atem, who was safe and sound, but his face was pale and he was drenched in sweat. Charles gave a worried look to Atem. "I will have a maid prepare a bath for you, Young master. So please enjoy it and relax." There was no reply from the teen as he continued to stare at the wall. Charles bowed, then left the room, the security guards in tow.

It took a few more moments for Atem to fully digest that he was awake, that there was no other him, trying to drag him into the darkness. He was safe and sound in his room. He breathed deep, trying to calm down, and once the maid knocked on his door to let him know that the bath was ready, he tried to relax in the tub. However, the haunting image of the other him, of that dream, it was all too much, and Atem could tell that he wasn't going to be able to sleep well that night, if at all.

Kira: For gods sake! You weren't happy with torturing Yugi, you just had to bring Atem into it D':

HF62: I'm sorry! n

Kikyo: We hope you enjoyed this newest chapter! Please remember to RnR :D

HF62: Your reviews have inspired me so much! Thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

HF62: Hey everyone!

Kira: This is the final chapter of The return.

Kikyo: We hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Chapter 4 – The Grace of The Gods.

When Yugi awoke the next day, he dragged himself out of bed. He felt terrible; he had spent the whole day avoiding Atem and he knew that the other had been aware as he had made sure that they were face to face when Anzu, Joey and Tristan were there, which Yugi had been thankful for. But that didn't change the fact that he must have hurt Atem's feelings. The teen dragged himself into the bathroom and got ready for school.

Once finished Yugi walked over to his desk and stared at the millennium puzzle, remembering all the good times he had shared with the pharaoh, tears threatening to fall down. The teen was pulled from his thoughted when he heard his Grandpa called him down for breakfast, he picked up the puzzle, placed it in his schoolbag, and then went down to the kitchen. He noticed Solomon standing at the stove with bacon sizzling on the pan. Yugi put on a warm smile. "Hey, Grandpa."

The elder turned and smiled at his grandson. "Good morning Yugi, my boy."

Said teen chuckled as he walked over. "Is there anything you need help with anything?"

"I've got everything under control here. Now go and sit down." Solomon cheerily replied. Yugi nodded his head and did as he was told. After a few minutes Solomon placed down a plate, holding bacon and eggs, down in front of him and then sat down with his own plate. "Sleep well, Yugi?" The teen gave a small nod. "Really? Then I'll take the bags under your eyes as a sign of a perfect night's sleep."

Yugi hung his head. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. It's just..." He trailed off as he thought about his next words.

Solomon gave Yugi a worried look. "It's about Atem, isn't it?" Amethyst eyes widened as Yugi gave his grandpa a surprised look. "I've noticed that you never managed to move on from sending Atem to the afterlife. But he's here now, granted without his memories of his time as a spirit. That just means that you get to make new memories with him." Yugi looked down; how could his grandpa say that? Solomon sighed. "Yugi. He's still Atem. He is still the same person that you thought of as both a friend and your special someone."

"No he's not, Grandpa. He doesn't remember anything." Yugi sobbed.

"He remembers his love for you." Yugi's head shot up. "I've noticed the way that he looks at you; his eyes hold so much love and adoration for you, Yugi. I know that in this world second chances are hard to come by, so if you see one, you take it. This is the gods giving you and Atem a second chance at the love you both had. So don't give up on him, Yugi." Solomon gave Yugi a warm smile as he wiped away the tears from Yugi's eyes and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"Any time, Yugi." He then held Yugi at arms-length. "Now, I think it's time that you started heading out for school." Yugi nodded, grabbed his school bag, thanked his grandpa, and then left the house, waving behind him. Solomon smiled blissfully; Yugi was going to be just fine.

The multi-colour haired teen looked up to the school, or more specifically to the Mercedes parked outside of the school. All the girls squealed as Atem emerged from the car, he gave the girls a smile and a wink – really a wink?! Yugi rolled his eyes and entered the school. Sure, Atem could do whatever he wanted, but when did he become such a lady killer?

As Yugi entered the classroom he gave a smile to his friends. "Good morning."

Joey smiled. "Hey, Yug."

"Good morning, Yugi." Anzu smiled, and Tristan gave Yugi a nod of acknowledgement, which made the teen chuckle; he never was a morning person.

As Yugi took his seat Joey leaned in to whisper something. "Hey, Yug. You feeling any better? You seemed out of it."

"I'm fine. I talked to my grandpa about it, and I feel much better." With this Joey nodded his head and then went back to his own seat. Just before the bell rang, Atem walked into the classroom, smiled and waved to Yugi, and then took his own seat.

The morning passed and before Yugi noticed it was lunch time, and everyone was standing at his desk. The teen gave them a smile, got up and then followed them to the cafeteria, Atem in tow.

While they were walking, Yugi had slipped to the back of the group and walked to Atem. "Hey, Atem. Can we go and talk somewhere?"

The Egyptian gave a slightly confused look, but quickly changed it back to his smile. "Yes. But not here." Before Yugi could question anything Atem grabbed the smaller's hand, held it tightly and then ducked into the next empty classroom.

Yugi looked back at the door. "What about everyone?"

Atem chuckled. "Just tell them that I abducted you. You wanted to talk?"

"Ah, yes! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for kicking you out of my room the other night, and avoiding you yesterday…There was…is a lot going on right now. But none of it's your fault, but I still treated you badly." Tears were now, once again, flowing down Yugi's rounded cheeks.

Atem's eyes softened as he cupped Yugi's cheeks and wiped away the tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Now please, do not cry; it ruins your beautiful face."

Yugi glanced up. "Atem."

"Yes, Hikari?" Yugi blushed at the nickname, Atem was sure to know that it meant light. It gave him hope.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we have met before?" Atem stiffened at the question as memories of that dream he had last night flooded his mind. His cool composure dissipated as he started trembling, he grabbed his head, and started to scream in pain. Yugi winced at the noise, but quickly steeled his nerve and held Atem's head. At Yugi's touch Atem launched himself at Yugi, causing them to fall onto the ground. However, Atem never let go and clung onto the worried teen. Yugi patted his head. "It's okay, Atem…" Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "You don't have to remember anything. Not if it hurts you like this." Despite his best efforts Atem never calmed down and he just held onto Yugi for dear life. As Atem's consciousness faded the millennium puzzle emitted its usual golden hue from within Yugi's school bag in the classroom.

Atem's world drifted into darkness, once more, and when he opened his eyes he was standing in an abyss of darkness; why was he here? Just as that thought came to mind a door appeared in front of him. It was an old door made of sand stone bricks and bore the eye of Horus. With his curiousity piqued Atem ventured forward, the eye emitted a blindingly bright light, and then it was open. This revealed, yet another, darker room. Despite the darkness Atem felt some sort of invisible force drawing him in, and before he knew it he was standing, in what he could only assume, was the middle of the room.

The world started to spin, making Atem lose his balance and fall. He never landed, he just kept falling the darkness. That was until he heard Yugi's voice call out his name. The Egyptian reached out his hand, then he felt himself land the ground, which crumbled under him. His surroundings now a blur of memories, each flashing before his eyes, and each only showing him some of the time that 'Yami' had spent with Yugi. Tears fell from his red eyes as he tried to make sense of them. Just as he was about to make a breakthrough Atem landed on the ground with a loud thud.

He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his back. He looked at his surroundings. He was in what seemed like a court room, made out of sandstone. Atem picked himself up and turned around, where he was face to face with 'Yami'. The teen jumped back, then realised who it was. "You! Why?!"

Yami smiled. "Haven't you ever wondered why you were born unconscious, like a sack waiting to be filled. I can tell you." He held out his hand. "Just take my hand and I'll show you everything."

Atem raised an eye brow. "What's the catch?"

Yami gave a low chuckle. "I knew that I would be too smart for my own good. I will take back control from you. I will be back and Yugi will be so happy."

Atem cursed. "And you think that I'll just sit back while you try?"

"There is nothing to fight against. I am you and you're are me…well that and I'm the only one who can stop Yugi's tears, you saw the memory. He doesn't want you, he needs me."

Atem glared at Yami, grabbed him by the scruff of his tank top, and raised his fist. As he took a swing Yugi's crying face flashed in front of his eyes. Yami closed his eyes, a waiting for impact, which never came. He then felt his tank top being released, he opened his sharp red eyes and looked at Atem, who now held out his own hand. "If this will stop Yugi tears then I will gladly erase myself form this world."

The other's eyes widened at Atem's resolve. "Do you really care for him that much, someone you've only known for three days?"

"Yes. I can't put my finger on it, but all I know is that I love him. He is precious to me and I will do whatever it takes to keep him smiling, and if that means that I have to disappear so another me can be with him, then I will gladly step aside."

Yami smiled. "You needn't worry, child of Ra." Atem gave a confuse look and then his eyes widened as Yami changed form, Horus. Atem instinctively bowed…wait what instinct? "Stand, child of Ra." Horus voice echoed. Atem did as told. "Atem, son of Aknamkanon. For saving the world from the return of the shadow games, you have been given another chance, by the gods to live your life." With that Horus walked over to the confused teen. "As for your honesty and devotion I will grant you one wish."

"I want to remember everything. I want to remember saving the world from this 'shadow game'. But more importantly I want to remember my time with Yugi."

Horus nodded. "As you wish." With that Horus hovered two fingers over Atem's forehead, the eye of Horus appearing on the tanned skin, and a sea of memories flooded into Atem's mind. He remembered it all; when he first met Yugi, their duels together, becoming friends with Anzu, Koey, and Tristan. He remembered that he had previously been the Pharaoh of Egypt, and his sacrifice to save his people. He remembered he ceremonial duel, and the kind parting words of everyone, then walking into the portal where his friends where had been waiting 5000 for him to arrive. But the most important thing that he remembered was the time he spent with Yugi, the many times he wished that he had a body so that he could embrace the other and confront him whenever he was sad, he also remembered when Yugi and his friends had gone to the memory realm to help him.

Yugi gave a worried glance over to Atme's unconscious form. The lager teen had passed out so suddenly that Yugi was worried that he had passed out due to the pain. However, the infirmary teacher said that Atem had a fever and it was probably because of that, but something niggled at the back of Yugi's mind, telling him that he had to stay with the Egyptian. He took Atem's hand in his own and tightly held onto his, tears in eyes. This was all his fault, if he hadn't been so desperate to get the pharaoh back, then he and Atem would be sitting with Aznu, Joey, and Tristan right now, eating lunch while joking and laughing. But he just had to ask if the other remembered anything, even after telling grandpa that he had been right, and that no matter what Atem was Atem, and he cared for him regardless.

Yugi saw Atem start to stir in his sleep, and then red eyes locked onto amethyst ones. Atem gingerly placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, and his thumb stroked it, wiping the tears away, all the while a warm. Loving smile on his face. "I told you before; crying ruins your beautiful face, Aibou." The tears stopped as Yugi's eyes widened.

He took a moment before he managed to whisper out. "Atem?"

"Yes, Aibou?"

"Atem!" With that Yugi threw himself onto Atem's chest and wrapped his arms around the others neck. "You remember?"

At first Atem was taken aback by Yugi's strong reaction, but then he smiled as he wrapped one arm around his waist while the other patted his head. "I'm so sorry, Yugi. I've put you through so much pain."

Yugi shook his head. "Never. I'm the one that hurt you. I forced you to remember everything."

"You never forced me to do anything, Aibou." Atem held Yugi at arms-length, his eyes gazed into Yugi's own. "I am so happy that I remember everything. Now there is something that I want to tell you."

Yugi gave a nod. "What is it, Yami?" Atem smiled at the old nickname.

"I never really forgot about you, Hikari. When I saw you again three days ago I felt this strong feeling of love, and I instantly knew that I cared for you and wanted to protect you. Yugi, I always have, and always will, love you, no matter what. Even if we were to be separated again. I would find you and we would be happy once again."

Tears of joy welled in Yugi's eyes. "Atem, I love you! I love you so much!"

Atem smiled, he cupped Yugi's chin and gently guided him forward, just as their noses touched Atem looked into Yugi's eyes. "Aibou. Can I kiss you?"

Yugi chuckled. "You don't need to ask…Mou hitori no boku."

Atem smiled affectionately and then closed the distance between them, as his smooth lips meet yugi's own soft one. They just melded their lips together in a sweet, gently kiss, then both pulled away, smiles on each other's faces. The teen's both flinched when they heard a cough, and looked behind them to see the infirmary teacher looking down at them. "This is real sweet and all, but this is an infirmary, not a place to make out." Yugi and Atem just laughed, both getting out of the bed.

"Sorry about that." Yugi bowed, but then Atem dragged him out. Yugi chuckled as he followed the other. "Where are we going?"

Atem looked back and gave a loving smile. "I believe that I have yet to tell everyone that I'm back."

Yugi's expression lit up, even more. "Yeah!" With that Atem entwined his fingers with Yugi's and the two walked to the group, who where all eating and laughing.

Kira: Finally our happy ending :'D

Kikyo: *wipes her tears away* quite.

HF62: Thank you for reading The Return! :D Please remember to RnR Your reviews have been so kind, and has played a huge part in making this fic happen! :D

Kira&Kikyo: Thank you everyone! :3


End file.
